I Don't Know
by Lexi1901
Summary: After BD. Edward leaves home after a bad fight with Bella. He finds himself in the midst of Detroit scene. When Takiella finds him, and shows him what life could be like, what happens when Bella comes back knocking on his door?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. After Breaking Dawn, I'm glad BD doesn't belong to me. ******

**Takes place after BD.**

"And don't you _ever_ come back!"

"Like I'd want to!"

Bella and I had gotten in another fight. Those same words kept up a mantra that had been replaying itself endlessly. It was a fifth time this week, and the fifteenth this month. Renesmee was acting out and sneaking out in the dead of night to go and see her precious Jacob. Bella blamed me for this, saying that I hadn't been paying close enough attention, and that it was my fault she was acting this way because I hadn't disciplined her properly. It wasn't my fault in the least. If our daughter could not control herself, than was not my blunder. There was no one to blame. But lately, I've noticed that we're just not in love the way we used to be. I was running from my problems, and I wasn't planning on dealing with them for the next few centuries. Before I noticed, I'd run farther then I'd meant to. I checked I sigh as I sped past it, it said _Detroit_. Oh great. I was much too far away from where our current home was. I raced through the city, flashing colourful lights coming from every which way, and laughter echoing from the casinos. Then I reached the poorer part of the city, the slums. I looked up into the night sky as I slumped against a cold alley wall. The sky was clear, and no stars could be seen. A sudden sound of music was coming from the opposite end of the alleyway. A small figure dancing to the beat was making its way toward this side of the alley. As the figure came closer, and light shined, I saw the face. I was met with beauty- inhuman beauty. Surely she wasn't just a human. But her chocolate-cupcake skin said otherwise. She did not have the deathly pale complexion of a normal vampire- her velvety dark skin looked smooth as satin. She was wearing dark low-cut jeans, a black hoodie and black heels that were at least five inches high. The only flash of colour was a silver plaid hat and an ice dog tag. She was moving- dancing, rather- to an unfamiliar song. She was coming closer, and I sank down onto the dirty ground. My hand jostled a candy wrapper, making a slight crinkle. But this girl's head whipped around as if it was a siren call, and I saw her eyes, which were a startling red. Once she saw my face, she relaxed visibly. I could only wonder why. An unknown man with her alone in an alleyway, what was so calming about that?

She dug her hand into her pocket, and pulled out a long, Cuban cigarette. She lit up, and smiled serenely at me. "Want a spliff, Edward?" My eyebrow furrowed in confusion, I haven't ever met, not even seen this person.

She saw my face. "Oh, y'all probably don't know who I am. That's right. Well, I'm Takiella, mad serious." My frown did not lessen, the knowledge of her name did not satisfy me, and I wanted to know how she knew my name.

She moved and sat beside me, and exhaled, and blew out a long stream of grey smoke. She held up a cigarette, and a lighter, acting out her previous offer. I'd never smoked- I didn't even know if vampires could. But I was far from thinking about the consequences of my actions at the moment. I took the cigarette from her outstretched hand, and set the end on fire. The lit cigarette sent a yellow source of light into the otherwise pitch black air. I stuck the right end into my mouth cautiously, and inhaled slowly.

I coughed violently after. Takiella was laughing; a delightful sound filled the sorrowful alley. "Don't let the first time discourage you- I gave you some hard shit." She took a long drag, and blew out again; I guessed she'd been smoking for a long time.

"I guess you still want to know about me?" I nodded, expecting the cigarette carefully. She continued, "Well, I'm vamp, but I'm hoping that you're smart enough to figure that out already. My gift is how I knew your name- and a lot of things. You see, I know _everything._"I looked at her sceptically, and she grinned back.

"Everything?"

She nodded, smiling. "Okay, when was I born?"

She snorted. "Fucking easy. You, my dear Edward, were born June 20th 1901, to Elizabeth and Edward Masen, at seven o'clock sharp, Mercy hospital in Chicago." She took another drag, and exhaled through her nostrils, closing her eye lids. I believed her now. How else would she have known those things?

"I also know that" she counted off on her silver painted nails, "One, tomorrow, I'm going to convince you to drink tequila straight from the bottle, that next week, two you'll come to see my performance at Entourage Night club, three that you'll crash at my place until you buy a swanky pad at that place," she pointed a finger down to a sleek, tall building down the street. "And, that you've spontaneously decided that you're coming with me to my dance-off in ten minutes." She pulled me up by the hand, and threw her cigarette down and put it out with her heel.

"I have?" I asked.

"You have," she said simply.

**Okay, this was a story that occurred to me when I was supposed to be doing my math test. I apologize for Edward's OCness. But it's not too bad. I think I like this story. Though I'm not sure about the title. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Tequila Sunrise

**Go to YouTube now! Listen to **_**Get It Shawty,**_** By Lloyd. Go, go! (For the story)**

The club was merely a block from where we'd just been. Entourage had loud music blasting, and a smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke and god knows what else. Large, silver letters in gothic scrip adorned the space above the door, resting on the red, hard brick. Takiella walked right in, and I followed her. Inside the night club, it was a type of scenery I'd never been part of. The air was thick with smoke, and there was laughter and catcalls echoing from everywhere. A bar was serving several people, and the dance floor was crowded and weak light was beaming down from the ceiling. A man with electric blue hair and several piercings spotted us.

"Hey-hey, Tequila! What up, bitch!"A stared at the man as he pounded palms with Takiella. He was deathly pale, so I assumed the obvious. He had flaming red eyes, and was wearing a purple bandana.

"Yo, Bacardi, you here to watch me? Or to get yourself some ass?" Takiella grinned at this man and he laughed and answered.

"Both. And who's this juicy piece of man-meat behind you?" The man eyed me up and down, and I stared pointedly at Takiella, prompting for an explanation.

"Oh, yeah, Edward- this is Bacardi, and Bacardi, don't scare him away." Takiella added warningly, as Bacardi had just opened his mouth, letting a whoosh of air out. He frowned absentmindedly at Takiella.

"C'mon, you know I wasn't gonna do that. Besides," He said nonchalantly, "I don't swing that way."

Takiella sighed, "Yeah, well sometimes, I wonder..." Bacardi gave Takiella the finger, and she aimed a kick at his nether regions.

Bacardi dodged neatly aside, and Takiella snorted. "Coward. Can't even take one kick," She flipped her hair and turned to grin at me.

"Hey, I bet you didn't know we can get wasted,"

I considered her offer for a moment, and recalled my experiences with alcohol. When I was human, I'd never had so much as a glass, and sure, I'd seen the humans who'd gotten themselves into trouble when drunk, but my knowledge with this was limited.

"Won't you have to cough it up later?" I inquired curiously, looking around the club; eyeing the people downing shots as if there were no tomorrow. She smiled mischievously at me.

"Only if you have way too much- and since this is your first time, I'm pretty sure you'd end up barfing up your guts anyway. Human or not."

Well, I though, it's just one drink, just something to get my mind of things, it's not like I'm going to become an alcoholic after one glass...

Takiella smiled, and pulled me along to the bar, where she pushed aside a drunken man, who then stumbled over, giggled and tripped aimlessly around the club. Takiella tugged me through the crowd, and stopped at the bar counter. A man with inky black hair was blending a drink with another, and talking with another customer heatedly.

Once he spotted Takiella his face broke into a weary smile. "Hey, Tequila, the usual? - oh and who's this?" the barman asked. He looked at Takiella questioningly.

"Just a friend. The usual for me, but a more liquor, and for him he'll have a Tequila Sunrise." I almost laughed at the irony, but just smiled instead. I was a little nervous, and I checked the Takiella's mind for the ingredients. Blank. Nothing. Slightly put out, I looked into the barman's head and he was reviewing a list in his head, _Tequila, soda, grenadine..._ He set to work, and was done quickly. He gave Takiella a tall, clear glass, and I a glass rather like it. She handed him a crisp, twenty dollar bill, and whispered something into the bartender's ear, what Takiella said, I didn't bother to eavesdrop and find out; I was contemplating the drink in front of me. It looked harmless, just a small drink. Nothing major.

Takiella laughed at the sight of me contemplating my Tequila Sunrise rather than drinking it. "It won't kill you, just have a sip, if you'd rather shit a brick than drink more, I'm not going to force it down your throat." I laughed weakly, and put the rim of the cup hesitantly to my lips, and took a sip. I was surprised; it didn't taste like dirt, the equivalent of most human foods. Takiella was licking her lips; she had downed her full glass, as if it were just a tiny shot. She smiled in my direction.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not at all," I said, drinking more and stirring around the ice. She grinned, as if to say _I told you so._

"I'm up now, I'll be dancing over there," she pointed to the area directly in front of the DJ. She walked smoothly through the crowd, and I followed, wanting to see her performance.

"And now y'all, give it up for my girl, Tequila!" boomed the DJ, and a loud cheer rose from the club, and people started yelling her name.

The DJ put on a song that I'd never heard on.

This is a...  
JLack track man

I can't sit back and let this moment slip away  
'cause I got my eye on you  
I see you lookin' over your shoulder  
Let me make my way over  
Excuse me miss lady, how you doin'?  
Your body lookin' right  
You're the type I like and i'm pursuin'  
Can I get a little closer?  
So I can get to know you and exchange names and things  
Before the night is over

Takiella was dancing. She was moving in a way that was completely unfamiliar to me. It was interesting to watch, and she was administering several flips, and turns, and she was all over.

All I really want is  
For you to back it up  
Go on and put your weight on it  
'cause it's alright  
Do what you wanna  
Make me believe you  
I wanna see you

Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty

I guess if I can let the night just drift away  
So baby what you gon' do?  
'cause I don't wanna lose it  
Come on keep it movin'  
Excuse me miss lady, how you doin'  
Your body lookin' right,  
You're the type I like and i'm pursuin'  
Can I get a little closer?  
So I can get to know you and exchange names and things  
Before the night is over

Her dance style was very elaborate, and the crowd was going wild, cheering and dancing along to the beat.

All I really want is  
For you to back it up  
Go on and put your weight on it  
'cause it's alright  
Do what you wanna  
Make me believe you  
I wanna see you

Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty

_[Yung Joc:]_  
Ey ey shimmy shimmy coco puff  
You should get to know Joc  
I pull up and that hard top  
I bet I make your heart stop  
The life I lead  
I pop the trunk  
I can buy you gifts  
When they wanna hate  
Oh shawty won't you slide with me  
Cl5 50  
Inhale the freshness the essence of leather wood jumping  
It's gonna be a late night  
I'mma show you what I taste like  
Love's got no break lights  
Jaw's like a great white

All I really want is  
For you to back it up  
Go on and put your weight on it  
'cause it's alright  
Do what you wanna  
Make me believe you  
I wanna see you

Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
Get it shawty

As she finished, breathless, she came over to my side.

"Like it?"

"More than I can say,"

She laughed, and leaned toward me. "Now, Edward, it's time to become real man; time to get so wasted tomorrow, you won't know what the hell hit you."

**Hi!**

**I liked this chapter, though not as much as the last. But I'm going to stop typing before you lose attention. **

**Review!**

**Lexi1901.**


	3. Goddamn Elevator

**Hello! BTW, this chapter's going to be in a third person POV, because I felt like it. :D**

"Come _on_," Takiella said, dragging Edward out of the club by his shirt collar, and he went along with it, his eyes dreamy and unfocused. He looked up at the sky and giggled, at plain air. Takiella shook her head, he'd had _way_ too much to drink, and several glasses were consumed. She, herself, was not drunk, though maybe a little tipsy. She pulled him to a miserable looking building, with worn and graffiti covered brick. She produced a key, and towed Edward into the narrow, smoky hallway.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "This place is so... so... yucky," Takiella rolled her eyes; she knew that Edward had never been in any sort of ghetto, he'd lived in the lap of luxury all his life. She, on the other hand, had grown up surrounded by gangs, violence and drugs. She still lived here, she wasn't exactly rich, and she wasn't getting rich being a DJ. She could steal, but if she ever made it to the point where she could move away from her small apartment, she wanted it to be because she'd worked hard for it. Not because she'd taken money that was not hers.

They made their way to a steal elevator door, and Takiella pushed the little light-up button. The elevator arrived with a ping, the doors creaked open, and Takiella stepped in, Edward following behind. Edward spotted the board of buttons.

"Oooh," he said, his eyes widening with curiosity. He held up a finger, and pushed a button that read the fifth floor, Takiella's place was on the seventh.

"No, I don't-"she stopped, for Edward had giggled, and pushed all of the buttons, and the elevator had jigged up and down for a moment, and then stopped. Takiella banged her head against the cold, dirty steal wall, leaving a dent in it the exact same shape as her head. Edward frowned and looked at Takiella questioningly.

"What's wrong, Sweet Cakes?" he smiled innocently at her, twirling a lock of his bronze hair in a snowy pale finger. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, but honestly- Sweet Cakes?

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact that we're stuck a goddamn elevator," Takiella groaned, running her fingers through her hair. Edward's eyes widened and he clasped his hands to his mouth in horror and gasped.

"That's a naughty word! You're not allowed to say those!" He accused, and then lowered his voice, "Or else, a big, scary camel is going to bake you into pie and feed you to his pet flamingo!"

Takiella couldn't hold it back; she laughed out loud, a slight touch of hysteria lacing her laugh. Her eyes were a bit frantic.

She paced around the elevator, and Edward laughed. "Yes! Duck, duck goose! I love that game!" his eyes were wild with excitement, but Takiella moaned, and counted to ten slowly in her head.

"No, Edward, we are not playing Dick, dick whatever- the- fuck you said." Edward pouted, and he folded his arms over his chest. Takiella looked up at ceiling of the elevator, grimacing slightly.

"I guess we're going through the roof,"

**Okay, that was really short. But then I guess the last chapter was pretty long. Oh, well, I had lots of fu writing up a wasted Edward. :D**

**Review!**

**Lexi1901.**


	4. Talking

"Oh. My. God." Moaned Edward the next day, laying with his arms spread over the sides of Takiella`s worn, brown couch. He lowered himself down and covered his eyes with his hands, blocking out the weak sunlight coming from the small window.

Takiella frowned. "Is your hangover biting you in the ass?" she was sitting in the kitchen, and had gotten up and gone into the cramped living room.

Edward moaned again. `Yes and no. I`m so stupid- I _have_ to go and apologize to Bella!" Takiella`s eyes widened, and she sat on him, holding him in place.

`No- you`re not. Don`t give up, you`re just going through a break-up phase right now. It`ll pass." She brushed a strand of bronze hair out of his face, and leaned forward and propped herself up on Edward`s chest.

"But you just don`t _know-" _He started saying, but Takiella cut him off.

"Oh, honey, I do know. But neither of you is going to go suicidal this time, I promise you." He let out a small groan, and she sighed. "Do you want to know what Bella`s doing right now?"

Edward nodded mutely, and she looked at him sadly. "She set all of your things on fire, and now she`s going to try and start flirting with some random guy who walks down the street next. She doesn`t miss you, in her mind, everything is your entire fault. And she`s doing this because she knows you`re going to come back, and blame it all on yourself. Not this time Edward. Not this time."

Edward was speechless, before he croaked suddenly. "Hand me some damn Tequila,"

Takiella laughed, and the atmosphere was abruptly lightened. "You`re going to have to face your problems eventually, you can`t drink it off forever." Edward groaned again.

"I can`t?"

"No," said Takiella and she got up and headed for her rickety fridge, stepping on peeling linoleum. She pulled the handle carefully, and her eyes whisked over certain bottles. Then once she had some Tequila that was the finest she had, Takiella uncorked it and poured a generous measure into a wineglass. She hummed one of her favourite songs while doing this, _Don`t Matter_ by Akon. She walked back to the living room, to find Edward sitting up again. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled when he saw the alcohol.

He saw the glass then and grimaced at it. "Screw glasses. I was going to do this anyway," and then he chugged the Tequila straight from the bottle. Takiella shook her head, and pulled the bottle away, after he had drunk half the contents.

Edward frowned, then his eyes travelled to the fridge, where several papers had been stuck, but, it seemed, one in particular had caught his attention. The piece of paper that was framed with red construction paper, and had cursive at the top, reading _Celebrities Screwed._

Takiella laughed suddenly, remembering the conversation that had driven her and Bacardi to make the list.

"I`m still in the lead," she said mildly, getting up to inspect it.

Bacardi Tequila

Beyonce Akon

Nicole SherzingerT.I

Missy Elliot Chris Brown

Lady Sovereign50 Cent

Kanye West

All the 1-15 Boys

"Wow, um, that`s a lot of celebrities," said Edward uncertainly, obviously intimidated by Takiella`s _experience._

"Don`t worry. I won`t tell anyone that you were the 107 year old virgin. Or maybe I will," Takiella giggled, and grabbed her red phone from the kitchen counter. She dialled Bacardi`s number, and ran from the room, into her bedroom, as Edward chased her. She jumped on the bed agilely, and Bacardi answered.

Just then, Edward snatched the phone from her hand, and she tried to tug it back, but Edward was dangling it over the window sill, and she surrendered. He set the phone down on her dresser, and sat on her bed, across from Takiella.

Takiella leaned back against her puffy purple pillows, and closed her eyes contentedly.

"You know," he mused, "I hardly know anything about you," Edward mimicked her, but layed his head on the opposite side.

"Well, go on ask,"

"Okay, where were you born, and when?" Edward wondered idly, from the other side of the bed.

"Right here, in good old Detroit. Born `n raised in the ghetto, baby!" she laughed, and continued, "My birthday`s September 27th (Hey that`s my birthday! Lol) and I was born in 1978. I`m thirty-six,"

"Hmmm," murmured Edward, and he turned himself around, propped himself up on his elbows, and played with a piece of Takiella`s black hair.

"Okay, why`s your skin, um, err-"

Takiella laughed. "I was changed in the sun, so my skin is all pretty and tanned while you`re all pale,"

"Hey!" laughed Edward, and then he went on asking questions. "_Why_ on earth would you live here?" He gestured to the red brick wall, which Takiella had plastered with posters and things.

"If I could, I wouldn`t," she said, somewhat bitterly, as though she resented her ghetto apartment as much has he did, despite her joking manners earlier. "I can`t exactly afford to live move out of the ghetto, and if I could, I`m sure that I wouldn`t."

Edward made a face at her statement, but Takiella continued. "I have memories here, friends and people who care about me. It might not be a luxury mansion, but I`m happy."

"But don`t you ever want to live in a safe neighbourhood?"

Takiella snorted, but answered. "This is safe, well for me, anyway. And, I guess I could live without the constant chaos, and it would help to get away from the memories,"

Edward`s brow creased, and he was worried. "But I thought you had wonderful memories here,"

Takiella sighed, and clutched a purple pillow with her small, brown hands. "Not all of them are so great. My dear mother made sure of that."

Edward had heard about those parents that abused their children, physically or emotionally for their own pleasure. Edward had never been in that sort of situation, his human parents had been fine, so he remembered. So had Esme and Carlisle. He`d never been abused, not ever. He`d never seen the effects of childhood abuse on an older person. Whether Takiella was bitter, angry or sad, he didn`t know.

"She was a junkie. Put her crack before me, and she used our welfare money to get high, day after fucking day. She was a damn hooker, and she didn`t even bother to hide it. I`ve never got a Christmas present from her, not even a `good morning`, or something like that. I haven`t even met my father."

Takiella smiled bitterly at the look of outrage on Edward`s face. She`d learnt to accept the fact that her mother was a useless druggie, and her father bailed out on her mother before she was born. Her friends- they were her true family. She didn`t need anyone else. Takiella wasn`t going to mope about her shitty parentage, though she`d never forgiven her mother. She wasn`t angry, but a little bitterness never failed to escape whenever mothers, or fathers were mentioned.

***Sniffs***

**That was sad. Poor Takiella. **

**Anyway, this chapter was pretty pointless, but I enjoyed writing it. ******

**Hope you liked reading it.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

**Lexi1901.**


End file.
